Rise of the Undead
by Digimon Forever
Summary: -CANCELED/REMOVED SOON- Thirteen years have passed since 'The Challenge of Myths'. Sinzo turned Prosperity Desert into a prosperous desert full of life. However, evil lurks in dark clouds.


**Author's Notes:** Well, after long last, the sequel of 'The Challenge of Myths'. I'll have to say that most of the characters in all the Digimon seasons are going to appear, and I mean the humans, and not Digimon. All the Digimon Seasons, from Adventure to Saviors. It's been awhile since I haven't written this, but now I have some clear ideas of how to progress through this story.

If you didn't know, at first, this series didn't have a theme, but recently I had come up with one, and added it to 'The Challenge of Myths', as I'm going to add it to this one. So I'll let you discover the history of a mysterious world. There are some amazing surprises that are going to be uncovered in this sequel! Brace yourselves from now for any surprises from me.

By the way, this sequel has another name, which is: 'The Inquisition War: Undead Entrance', which I obviously didn't use. Don't forget to read and review! Until the next chapter, Remia!

_Rise of the Undead_

By Star Otamon

_In the name of Allah, the most Gracious, the most Merciful_

**Summary: **Rise of the Undead: Its full name is Section 2: The Silver Caste: Rise of the Undead. The motto of the series is 'Outcast Specialty'. It's the second part of 'The Silver Caste'. Thirteen years have passed since 'The Challenge of Myths' and a lot of things have changed. Sinzo and Venera are married, with a son and Venera pregnant with a daughter, and are settled in their own family ranch on the suburbs of Young Owl. As for Prosperity Desert, it took long, but Sinzo successfully turned it into a prosperous desert full of life. Characters for all the Digimon seasons are going to appear in this story, including season 5 of Digimon. New evil has invaded, with its evil being the Undead Inquisition. Rainbow Peak and Vigilance Continent fall to them, while they make it their base to attack the main continent. A dwarf city named: Steelsmelt has been raised with The Silver Caste's help in the new Tracker Land, previously Prosperity Desert. Among other new cities to be arisen in Tracker Land are: Enginevent, a gnome city; Vinebluff, a tauren city, and Silverdora, named of the Silver Caste, and the only harbor in Tracker Land. Koushiro has built his laboratory, and magic school in Silverdora. Taichi has built his recovery temple, and two fortresses are erected to defend Young Owl. Sinzo helps erect his Tracker Twisim School. Ken's parents died of old age, and Ken ascended the throne of Ichiouji. With the undead threat in the lone small continent, neighboring towns; villages and even Tachikawans flee the undead, heading to other kingdoms and empire. Kestian Land opened up its borders, and the exiled rulers and government of Rainbow Peak settle down in Floating Leaf. Takeru and Hikari are married and settled down on their own family ranch in the suburbs of Young Owl. Tracker Twisim School and Izumi Magic School are partners. Couples are: Sinzo/Venera - Kamisai/Alleria - Takari - Koumi - Taiora - Ken/Miyako - Yamato/Anna - Lou/Starlight - Daisuke/Teresa - Iori/Maria - Takato/Jeri - Ryo/Rika - Takuya/Izumi, among other naturals.

Without warning the sky turned darker, and where the sky was once clear and sunny, was now filled with dark clouds. The fairies on the east coast of Vigilance Continent watched the approaching storm. Storms usually hit the east coast of Vigilance Continent, so it was nothing new. The fairies, of both genders, weren't worried, yet storm could harm, even if they were common, and so the fairies evacuated back to the underground shelters.

From a storm, any natural disaster could occur: from tsunamis to tornados and harmony-quakes. Unknown to the fairies though, this was no common storm. A male fairy flew into the Council of Rainbow Fairies, where the members of the Council all were present, having a secret meeting. However, with the intrusion of the uninvited male fairy, the whispering and talks all died down immediately. Princess Takenouchi stood up from her seat, which was a fairy throne.

"What's the meaning of this?" The princess asked.

The male fairy shivered under the piercing glare of his lady.

"Milady..." The male fairy started in a shaky voice. "There... a storm is... approaching the east."

For an uncomfortable moment, there was silence, then without warning, the council erupted into fits of laughter.

"... This is no news fairy. A storm from the east is common, and it isn't a threat to Vigilance, much less Rainbow Peak." Princess Takenouchi remarked.

"I know milady, but the Fairy Saints sense something unusual about this threatening storm." The male fairy informed.

"Fairy Saints?" Sora whispered. "What?"

The male fairy sighed, "Milady, I'm the Feranin of the Fairy Saints. We study anything that makes us curious, to gain more knowledge for Vigilance."

"Vigilance has enough knowledge as it is. Everything that was to be discovered, or known about, is already discovered and known about. Why haven't I heard of this 'Fairy Saints' until now?" The princess asked.

"With all due pleasure milady, I can argue about that. For this humble council not finding out about Fairy Saints is because we knew you would act this way, and so it's a secret... um... 'Cult' if you may. I assure you milady, Fairy Saints has no intention of overthrowing this council or you milady. Our only intention is to gain more knowledge, as there is limitless knowledge here in Snarleos, and since we're Vigilancers, we decided to start with our homeland." The Fairy Saint explained.

"Do you speak for all of 'Fairy Saints'?" A council member asked.

"Indeed I do." The Fairy Saint replied, nodding.

"What is this unusual thing about this 'threatening' storm you speak of?" Another council member inquired.

The fairy saint shook his head, "that's something we're trying to know, but for those of us in the 'cult' who knows of magic, has sensed pure evil from this storm. Humble Council, tsunamis and harmony-quakes should have started by now in the east, where the storm is approaching, but there's... nothing. Total quietness. This storm is really unnerving milady."

"Pure evil from a storm?! What nonsense is this? What's your name fairy saint?" Princess Takenouchi asked.

The fairy saint reddened in anger, "no need for that, for because we fairy saints sense the pure evil of this approaching storm, are leaving Vigilance as we speak, towards Loner. I stayed behind to warn you all, and maybe to save as many fairies as possible before this evil strikes."

"Witty move. You knew that I would order you to be exiled, correct?" Princess Takenouchi asked.

"Indeed! We might leave Vigilance, but Fairy Saints aren't becoming outcastes of Vigilance, not like what you did with Humble Mrs. Tracker a little over 13 years ago. If you take no heed to this warning then... it's your responsibility. Farewell oh humble council." The fairy saint muttered, flying out of the council.

Back in the east, curious about no tremors or tsunamis hitting the east, the fairies that took shelter underground, went out onto the surface once more, and saw that they were right in the middle of the storm, where the sky was once clear, now it had turned into the deadly storm clouds. Thunder rumbled through air, while out in the water, away from the coast, purple lightning bolts flashed.

With their strong scent of smell, the fairies faces paled, and they became nauseous, with a horrible dead scent filling the air, and the wind shrieking like a banshee. The land around them was dead, being dry and cracked. Wings slowly flapping in the air, coming towards the coast, were heard. The fairies on the ground looked towards the sound of the wings, and their eyes widened.

"It can't be." One female fairy whispered.

"Gargoyles don't exist in Snarleos!" A male fairy exclaimed.

"Everyone, fly to the west, towards Loner!" A third fairy yelled.

Without any hesitance or rejection, the fairies flew off into the forbidding storm, towards the west. However, once reaching a certain altitude, some fairies encountered severe winds which took them off course, sending some back into the ground. Noticing this, the surviving fairies remained at a low altitude and flew towards the west.

"That saint, from Fairy Saints, was correct." A male fairy flying low whispered.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** The Fall of Rainbow Peak

8/2/372 MC

**There is a land... A land full of harmony... With its prosperous people... Of noble species... A land yet full of mysteries... No matter the unveiled... Snarleos remains the wonder... A land full of harmony**

"I don't know about this Venera." A male dawn elf, with blonde ranger hair and green eyes, remarked.

"What are you afraid of now Sio?" A female dawn elf asked.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. The werewolves won't dare assault anyone now, not that their leader had been defeated three days ago, thanks to you Sinzo." A male human with red hair and black eyes assured.

"Do you remember where your sister is?" Sinzo asked, glancing at Venera.

"We're still at the entrance: the entrance to the Cavern of Myths. We have a long way to go." Venera replied, staring at Sinzo.

"Any ideas for an easier search Izzy?" Sinzo asked, turning to the redhead.

"Just leave it to me." Koushiro grinned.

* * *

"Samig?" A young innocent voice asked.

Sinzo stirred in his sleep. Venera walked in, and her eyes sparkled, noticing their first child and son sitting on the bed, looking at his father. Sazuya was 8 years old, with his father's -Sinzo- eyes, and ears. But for his hair, and the rest of his face, he had inherited from his mother -Venera-. His eyes were green, and he had short blonde hair. Sinzo was the first to pet name his son Yusaz, and Venera took it after him. Sazuya was a dawn elf, like his parents.

From the start when Sazuya was able to talk and walk, Sinzo and Venera talked with each other in the ancient language of Twilasin, because before through the years, Sinzo had taught Venera Twilasin, from what he knew, and had studied himself, until both were fluent in it. Once Sazuya was fluent in it, Sinzo and Venera talked with each other in elfish, and once Sazuya mastered that, they talked in human language, and again Sazuya also mastered that eventually.

"Sazuya, leyak gai samig lonalore." Venera spoke fluently in the ancient language of Twilasin.

"Samil! Ge werit samig!" Sazuya complained.

Venera laughed, "Go now. Let your father sleep Sazuya. He can talk with you when he wakes up."

"Yanchi." Sazuya muttered, leaving the room.

Venera gasped, "Sazuya!"

She turned around to follow her child.

"Leave him alone strewa." A gentle voice stopped her.

Without turning around, Venera smiled. Turning around, she saw Sinzo awake, and sitting up in bed. Sinzo smiled, and motioned Venera over to him in the bed. Venera happily complied, skipping over towards Sinzo. She got onto the bed and Sinzo embraced his wife, with Venera returning the embrace. After their personal greeting, both let go, staring at each other in the eyes.

Sinzo mentally sighed, taking his eyes off of Venera, to glance around the room they were in. A lot has changed, and there has been much development throughout the 13 years. Sinzo and Venera were both in the bedroom, which was part of their home, which was grown through biolure, and so most of the home had biolure utensils. DNA samples from Sinzo; Venera and Sazuya were all put into the biolure, which was their home.

Also a DNA sample from the unborn baby was put into the biolure as well. Biolure was a plant, which would grow and mature only if DNA samples were put into it, and once fully mature, the mature biolure could be anything, but for now it was a home for the Tracker family, which was part of their ranch. The bed frame was of biolure, but the sheets; blanket and pillows were all non-biolure, made from other materials.

The biolure had natural light from its green bright color, and its texture was smooth; wet and cushy to those who felt it. The natural green light was like speckles over the blackness of the biolure, since the biolure had a mixture of black and green colors. The bedroom only had a bed, with a biolure grown closet, and two windows. One window was to the north and the other to the east. The bedroom was under the eastern window,

There was only one entrance to the bedroom coming from the south. Even the windows and doors were grown of biolure. The difference between biolure grown walls; ceilings, and floor, and biolure grown windows and doors, is that biolure grown windows and doors were thinner than the walls; ceilings, and floor. From the outside, when there would be a biolure window, it won't be noticed, because the window was only to see from the inside.

It was a nice relaxing room. Taking his morning routine glance around the room, Sinzo laid his back onto the bed once more. Venera lowered herself, putting his right palm on the right side of her head, supporting it off the sheets, as she lay there on her side, just staring lovingly at Sinzo. Sinzo was staring at the ceiling, but his mind was else where.

"What are you thinking of?" Venera asked.

"I had a dream again." Sinzo replied.

"Which one?" Venera asked.

"About retrieving your deceased sister." Sinzo replied.

Venera's spine shivered, "that's something I don't want to remember."

"I know, but the dream didn't go far into the memory. I guess Yusaz disturbed the dream. It ended when Izzy had the idea of using his invention." Sinzo explained.

"You mean what he called a 'flashlight'?" Venera asked.

Sinzo nodded, "yep. He only hinted it, but he hadn't shown it yet, in the dream I mean."

"Well, we passed that, and sis is now buried in Starrune Cemetery close by." Venera sighed, turned around onto her back to stare at the ceiling like Sinzo.

"Yesterday was a long day, wasn't it?" Sinzo asked.

"Yeah, with The Silver Caste meeting in Silverdora Tomb, Silverdora." Venera agreed.

"I never grow tired of going there." Sinzo sighed happily, closing his eyes.

"I agree. It was there that we found out that Ken's parents had died a few days before a few years back. It was also there were they all met Yusaz." Venera smiled, staring at the ceiling.

"They also found out that you're pregnant again with another baby." Sinzo reminded.

Venera flushed, "How could I forget?" She asked.

Sighing, Sinzo sat up in his and Venera's bed, on its side, letting his legs fall over the edge, and touch the biolure floor.

"Planning to go somewhere?" Venera asked.

"I'm going into Young Owl. I am its mayor after all. Besides, I'd like to see if there's anything new." Sinzo explained.

"You go there almost daily! And every day you go, there's nothing important enough, or interesting enough, to catch your attention." Venera reasoned.

"I know, but you'll never know when something important, or interesting, or even both, would pop up here in Tracker Land." Sinzo remarked.

"You were wonderful, dealing with Prosperity Desert, turning it into a really prospering desert." Venera complimented.

"Yeah. That's a goal of mine done. Prosperity Desert could be more settled, but I guess that time will come eventually." Sinzo shrugged.

"... You better get going." Venera whispered.

Sinzo nodded, "I knew it would be wise not to take off my clothes from yesterday."

"You'll have to take a bath though when you get back for sure." Venera giggled, covering her mouth cutely.

Sinzo chuckled, "of course. There are also people I need to see and check up on."

"I understand." Venera nodded.

Sinzo bent over to Venera and kissed her tenderly on the lips, with him letting Venera return the kiss. It was only a quick kiss, and once Sinzo moved away from Venera's lips, he stood up and walked out of the bedroom, leaving Venera behind. Sinzo walked out of the Tracker Trani. Sinzo was wearing a green leather cape behind him, along with dark green leather boots; a silver shirt, and silver shorts.

He met Sazuya outside, doing some pushups in the sand. Sinzo smiled, walking over to his first child and son. Reaching his son's side, he put up his hood, which was attached to his cape, and colored silver, over his head. Sazuya noticed a shadow beside him, and realized that it was his father's.

"Aimer samig." Sazuya greeted, not stopping with his pushups.

"Aimer." Sinzo replied, watching with interest.

"Śadowm?" Sinzo asked.

"Over 30." Sazuya replied.

Sinzo nodded, "not bad."

"I want to be strong just like you dad." Sazuya stated, glancing up at his father.

Sinzo smiled, "good luck in that."

Sazuya chuckled, but then he nodded.

"Young Owl?" Sazuya asked.

"Yep." Sinzo replied, looking over his ranch.

"Going on Majestic?" Sazuya asked.

"Yep." Sinzo repeated.

"May I come with you?" Sazuya asked, stopping his pushups.

As a result, his arms were aching and so he collapsed on his stomach on the sand. Sinzo laughed at the site. He shook his head.

"La." Sinzo replied.

"Śadowm?" Sazuya asked, whining.

"I need to go there by myself for today. I promise you can come with me some time there again, just not today." Sinzo replied.

"Lo." Sazuya muttered.

Without any further words, Sinzo walked on towards the barn, where Majestic and his wife: Delicate was. A few days before, Delicate gave birth to a young male zeastris, which Sinzo and Venera let Sazuya name, and Sazuya name the young zeastris Wonder. Majestic and Delicate knew that Sazuya was Sinzo and Venera's son, just like Wonder was their own child.

Once, behind his parents' back, and without their knowledge, Sazuya had snuck to ride on Wonder. He reached the barn, and Majestic knew what Sazuya had planned. Even though Majestic knew Sazuya was Sinzo's son, Majestic stood in front of his son, and glared at Sazuya, warning him off. Since then, Sazuya didn't dare enter the biolure barn without Sinzo or Venera. Of course Sinzo and Venera eventually found out.

Sinzo did promise that he would talk with Majestic and Delicate about it, while he also promised Sazuya that some day Wonder would become his, just like Majestic was Sinzo's, and Delicate's was Venera. The biolure gate opened automatically, and Sinzo eventually entered the barn, which had more than three stalls. One stall was large enough for a family, which was where Majestic; Delicate and Wonder were all in.

Majestic noticed his master and close friend come in, so he eagerly got up onto his feet, leaving his wife's side, and went over to the low door of the stall. Sinzo stopped in front of Majestic, and rubbed his snout. Majestic gently pushed his snout towards Sinzo's touching palm, eager and happy to get his attention and touch.

"I hope you and Delicate don't mind me taking you out today to Young Owl. It would be just you and me pal." Sinzo whispered.

He glanced at Delicate, and saw her glancing at him in approval, letting Majestic go with him. Majestic glanced back, and noticed his mate's approval. He turned back to Sinzo, and Sinzo's opened the stall's door, letting Majestic out. He closed the stall door behind Majestic.

"Venera is back in the home." Sinzo informed.

Delicate made a low noise, which indicated that she heard and understood. Walking side by side, Sinzo and Majestic walked out of the barn. With the barn gate closing behind them, Sinzo hopped over Majestic's back, and gently held onto his fur.

"To Young Owl friend." Sinzo whispered.

Majestic turned towards Young Owl, to the west, and started trotting. Passing his home, he saw Venera watching him pass. Sinzo blew her a kiss, and Venera blew a kiss back in return, then at the same time, both of time grabbed hold of air, pretending to have caught each other's kisses. Smiling, Venera watched Sinzo on Majestic, with Majestic trotting off in the horizon. Venera sighed contently, and after glancing and noticing Sazuya, walked back into Tracker Trani.

* * *

It seemed that the sea between Loner Continent and Vigilance Continent was calm, or so it looked that way for Daisuke on Delicacy on one of Niblic's many flat wooden water transports. Looking towards the horizon, Daisuke and Delicacy were anxious to find and see Vigilance. Daisuke had heard so much about Vigilance, along with its populace, and Daisuke wanted to explore it.

Handling and steering the flat water transport, Niblic also watched when the west coast came into sight. However, something was wrong. Daisuke didn't know if it was common in Vigilance for there to be storm clouds this far in the western side of Vigilance. Knowing something was up, Daisuke sighed deeply, with his hand ready on the hilt of his sword. Daisuke knew of The Silver Caste meeting once a year at Silverdora Tomb at a certain date.

Daisuke had been to Silverdora Tomb before, yet not during a meeting, and so he hadn't seen any of the other members of the caste since he left them back 13 years ago. The stench of death crept into Daisuke's nose, and he paled, as Niblic's water transport drew closer and closer to the land. From where they were, Daisuke noticed that the land was rather dry and cracked.

It was noticed at first, but fairies from Vigilance were seen flying away towards Loner, above and over Niblic's water transports. Niblic and Daisuke watched at the fairies passing by above them.

"I haven't seen so many fairies at once." Niblic muttered.

"And they're all departing Vigilance." Daisuke noted.

Niblic glanced at Daisuke, "still wanna go to Vigilance?"

Daisuke narrowed his eyes, "What makes you think otherwise?"

"The departing fairies. It looks like an unorganized exodus if you ask me; they're running away from something." Niblic replied.

"Whatever it is, I intend to find out." Daisuke decided.

"You might not survive to tell about it." Niblic warned.

"Possible." Daisuke whispered, staring towards the trouble Vigilance coast.

"Either way, want me to wait for you, because if you do survive, I doubt you'll come back quicker." Niblic remarked.

"That would be a pleasure." Daisuke nodded, glancing at Niblic.

"Very well." Niblic whispered.

The wooden transport that Niblic; Daisuke and Delicacy, were all on was what Niblic called a 'raft'. However, when Daisuke found out about it, he mentally knew that the humans had already come up with such a water transport. The 'raft' eventually reached the coast, and Daisuke gently kicked Delicacy on her side for her to move onward off of the raft. Yet, Delicacy refused, and remained on the raft. Daisuke sighed. Niblic snickered.

"Your mount is right; it's foolish and stupid to land on such terrible land." Niblic voiced.

"Maybe, but since Delicacy won't budge, I'll go in myself and see what's going on." Daisuke decided, dismounting Delicacy while on the raft.

With him off of Delicacy, Daisuke got off of the raft and onto Vigilance. The ground crunched under his footsteps. Daisuke stopped several steps in Vigilance, in front of the raft, where he stopped and stopped a male fairy.

"Excuse me, but what's going on?" Daisuke asked.

"You better head back to wherever you came from human." The male replied, rushing away once more.

Daisuke shrugged, "you didn't answer my question."

"We're being invaded. Snarleos is never going to be the same." A female fairy from behind Daisuke informed.

"A war is coming. That's for sure. The fairies are all heading towards Loner, because Vigilance isn't safe anymore, especially since the Undead Inquisition arrived." Another fairy, this time male, added.

"Undead?" Daisuke questioned.

"You better believe it." A third fairy remarked.

With images of the undead in his head, and the thought of the possibility of them not only being real, but him personally facing them, made Daisuke's face pale.

"Undead never existed in Snarleos before now." A fourth fairy muttered.

"The Dark Elves, with Lady Jennalla Deemspring, are trying their best to hold them off, to let as many of us fairies escape." A fairy stated.

"You can help them if you like." A female fairy shrugged.

'Dark Elves? Here on Vigilance?' Daisuke thought.

The fairies which had gathered around Daisuke all heard some noises coming from deeper in Vigilance, and quickly flew low towards the west. Daisuke turned towards the source of the noises, and a chill went down his spine. He sprinted back towards the raft, where Niblic and Delicacy waited. Niblic saw the undead, and was joyful enough to head back to Loner, especially with his passengers back on.

* * *

"How did it go at the meeting mayor?" The new headmaster and caretaker of Legend Animal Center asked.

Sinzo didn't have to worry of Majestic running away, even if he put him out alone, close by the hotel in Young Owl, but in Legend Animal Center Majestic would be taken care of, and he had company of other ridden creatures, where some were always there, being adopted and with no master except the headmaster himself. Since Starlight Tracker: the speechless female tauren, had married Lou Starrune, Starlight became Starlight Tracker Starrune once more.

She left Legend Animal Center, after giving it over to the current headmaster and caretaker of the center, who was a merman named Ryo Akiyama. Meeting Lou, both he and Starlight fell deeply in love with each other, and Starlight started to speak again, but only to Lou, after being silent so long. Those who knew about her being always silent, and heard her for the first time in many years, were in awe of her childish, yet cute voice.

At the moment, Sinzo knew that Lou was mayor of the Tauren city in Tracker Land, with the city named Vinebluff, which was close to Setista, and both Lou and Starlight resided in Vinebluff. Sinzo dismounted Majestic, while Ryo, with human legs and feet, took hold of Majestic, even though Majestic didn't need to be held, while Sinzo was dismounting. Besides Sinzo and Venera touching him or even coming near him, Majestic didn't mind Ryo taking care of him.

"I expected to see one of the missing members yesterday, but like the previous years: disappointment." Sinzo replied, sighing.

"Is that missing member by any chance Daisuke Motomiya?" Ryo asked.

"That's the one." Sinzo nodded.

"He was here a few days ago with his horse Delicacy. Only earlier today, at dawn, did he leave Young Owl with Delicacy." Ryo remarked.

Sinzo stopped, and turned around facing Ryo.

"Davis was here?" Sinzo asked, staring at Ryo.

Ryo nodded, "He said that you or another member from the caste would ask about him. He didn't tell me where he was heading off to."

"He didn't tell you, or he told you not to tell?" Sinzo questioned.

"He didn't tell me mayor." Ryo replied sincerely.

Sinzo shook his head, "Thanks. Take care of Majestic until I come back."

"No problem mayor. I will." Ryo assured.

Sinzo closed the center's gate behind him, while he headed towards Twilight Ba Hotel, where Snowstorm was the bartender. Sinzo noticed Alleria in her ranger uniform walking towards him, just coming out from the hotel. Sinzo stopped, noticing that Alleria had something urgent to tell him. Alleria stopped in front of Sinzo, with frightful eyes.

"What is it? It looks like you saw a ghost Alleria." Sinzo smiled.

"You could say something like that." Alleria gasped.

Sinzo's eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

"Come into Twilight Ba Hotel. There's some people for you to meet, and some news for you to know." Alleria replied, walking back towards the hotel.

Sinzo blinked, and out of curiosity followed Alleria into the hotel, even though he was already heading towards the hotel.

* * *

After the eventful and informative news at the hotel, Sinzo went back to his home. He had told Ryo what he found out, and in doing so, Majestic also heard. Sinzo first dealt with Majestic in the biolure barn in his ranch, before he headed into the house, where Venera was just finishing up preparing a meal. Sinzo was panting, and his face was red, from all the excitement he went through.

"Aimer Sio... Anything new?" Venera asked worried.

"Aimer Vera... Where's Yusaz?" Sinzo asked.

"Here I am." Sazuya replied, entering the room.

"Loner! Something happened in Young Owl." Venera gasped, wide-eyed sitting down.

Sinzo nodded, "I have terrible, and I mean terrible news."

_There is a land... A land full of harmony... With its prosperous people... Of noble species... A land yet full of mysteries... No matter the unveiled... Snarleos remains the wonder... A land full of harmony_


End file.
